


Interruptions

by sinoka



Series: DimiClaude Birthday Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoka/pseuds/sinoka
Summary: Day 4 of dmclbdayweek on twitter: Dimitri and Claude are enjoying some time together when an unexpected visitor appears.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: DimiClaude Birthday Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deer ~~and Lion~~
> 
> Originally I wanted to do smth different for today, I had a nice little (long) au for Fairytales where the Riegans - they who seem to keep running off for love - are _cursed to run off for love_ and Claude gets hit with a bad case of 'oh damn dimitri perfect' but it got really long and i couldn't finish it in time so that'll be a while...

In insufferably hot weather, with the glare of the sun so harsh that Dimitri couldn’t step by a window or outside without squinting, air so hot in his lungs at every breath that surely it would be a more pleasant experience to pour sand down his throat, Dimitri couldn’t understand Claude and his sudden, fervent desire to take to the scorching outdoors and picnic. Claude: his darling other half, the love of his life, the one who completed him, the smartest man Dimitri knew that apparently wanted to be displaced from that position.

Dimitri was ready to insist against it, desperate to argue that he was going to _die_ and could only go outside to flee the Leicester Alliance and take refuge in the pleasantly cold environment of Faerghus. But… Claude looked so excited, his eyes were shining, his smile was barely restrained behind a feeble veil of ‘it’s totally fine if you don’t want to do this thing, I definitely won’t sulk about it’ and he bounced on his toes in anticipation, braid swinging into his face. If there was a way to resist _all that_ and become so monstrous as to shatter that joy then Dimitri hadn’t found it.

“Alright, but please allow me to change into the lightest clothing I have first.” The pleased sigh from Claude, the smile taking up his face, and the gleeful tone of voice when he said ‘yes’ was enough to convince Dimitri it would be worth it; even if the unforgiving sun cooked him so badly that he should be qualified to serve as the meat in Claude’s snacks. Now, to find the thinnest, whitest shirt he owned…

  
  


The picnic wasn’t so bad. Even in his new excitement, Claude hadn’t neglected to find a spot in the forest with shade. Beautiful, life saving shade. The wonderful coolness it brought actually made him shiver through his thin clothes - perfect. And his beloved had brought so many containers of water that his throat cried in relief before even taking a sip, though the food stopped being of any interest to him after Claude’s brief scare of ‘did I mix these up with the poison ones?’

Dimitri wasn’t sure how careful, cautious Claude could mix them up, or why he was making poisoned sandwiches and cupcakes in the first place. He didn’t ask.

When the food was gone the two of them were relaxing against the tree trunk and saying increasingly ridiculous pet names for one another, Claude started drifting off on Dimitri’s shoulder. He didn’t welcome what would be more heat but the chance to stroke his hair back and kiss his forehead was too irresistible. He was leaning in, ready to pour all of his affection to his partner, only to be headbutted back when Claude’s eyes snapped open and he sat up.

“Something’s coming! Dimi- oh… sorry about that.”

“Oww.” Well, his nose wasn’t bleeding or broken at least, plus he got to see both Claude’s apologetic face and his cute fretting one. “Ah, it’s fine.” Claude’s shoulders didn’t drop from release of tension, but he did sigh in relief. Still tense though, he was worried. Rightly so to a point, they had no weapons at the ready except for whatever concealed blades Claude had, but if whatever was approaching posed a threat to him then they would find Dimitri positively _ecstatic_ to tear them apart with his bare hands.

The pair began to stand, pulling themselves up with support from the tree and by grabbing onto each other. The next part of Dimitri’s plan was to defend Claude no matter what but he was stalled by the sudden attack of a bright, golden light. He threw his arm over his face and let his other reach out blindly for his partner, to pull him close and shield him with his body if he must.

Claude gasped, stunned and not at all afraid. He used both of his hands to tug Dimitri’s arm down, pointing towards the source of the light. Dimitri gasped too.

A golden deer. It was the second most incredible thing Dimitri had ever seen in his entire life, only because nothing could compare to the man next to him. It regarded them for some time, shining eyes fixed on Claude, curious, before it bowed his head to him and then slowly walked off into the trees. The light faded completely, they slumped to the floor with their mouths agape, waiting for something to happen, for the right words that could perfectly express their thoughts to fly off their tongue.

It didn’t seem there were any. The spell was only broken when a bird came home to its nest, rustling leaves in a flutter and chirping to its young. Dimitri shook his head as if it could shake off his dumbfoundedness like rain off a wet dog; feeling more in control of himself and only _slightly_ dizzy, he took in Claude’s expression and saw excitement at its rawest with a joy that was strangely reserved.

“Claude?”

“Yeah, Dimitri?” His voice was _quiet_. Claude was never quiet! Claude’s inability to be quiet was why they’d had to change their sleeping quarters to a room far, _far_ away from any other living person.

“Are you alright?” He didn’t _look_ scared or shaken but. Claude. Quiet. They don’t go together.

“I’m fine. I’m… happy?”

“Were you not before?”

“It’s a different kind from before. The golden deer: the sacred protector of Leicester Alliance citizens since time immemorial.” He grabbed Dimitri’s shoulders, taking in a shuddering breath and lowering his head. No good, Dimitri was too tall to see his face. “It bowed to me. I feel like I’ve been acknowledged somehow, there’s a sense of _belonging_.”

Ah. Yes, that would probably explain it. And Dimitri would later only _pretend_ to be miffed about Claude not feeling like he belonged in Dimitri’s embrace.

Claude’s head was still lowered, his grip on Dimitri was tighter, his shoulders rose slowly because of his deep, steadying breaths. Dimitri was at a loss, unsure how to react to carefully crafted Claude’s new - no… not new, old. Very old - emotions, but wanting nothing more than to offer support.

Maybe something small, comforting and affectionate. Besides, earlier Dimitri was out a forehead kiss.

**Author's Note:**

>  _because_ i had originally wanted to do something different this was done......... super quickly and rly poorly.... i was mostly thinking about claude always feeling like an outsider and what some sort of acceptance might mean to him. (and also that dimitri is bad at Feelings and Consoling)
> 
> thank you for reading! feedback, is as always, appreciated.


End file.
